As is known in the art, there is trend toward miniaturization of electronic products such as mobile phones, tablets, digital cameras, and the like. Consequently, there has been a trend in semiconductor device manufacturing towards smaller and more densely packed semiconductor structures. This has resulted in a demand for semiconductor packages which are relatively low loss, lightweight structures and which support increased electronic capabilities (e.g., increased density, mobility and extended operational life) in miniaturized electronic products demanded by both military and commercial customers alike.
The foregoing trend and demand, drives a need for multi-layer semiconductor devices, semiconductor devices including at least two semiconductor structures. The foregoing trend and demand also drives a need for interconnect structures which enable assembly of multi-layer semiconductor devices.